Te necesito
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Ladybug necesita a Chat Noir.


_"Te necesito"_

Esas palabras que articulo Ladybug aquella vez que lucharon con un Akuma, ocasiono que a Chat Noir se le dilataran los ojos y su corazón empezara a palpitar desenfrenadamente y al volverlas a oír de su Lady, de nuevo, obtuvo la misma sensación.

Por esa misma razón, al estar sumidos en su pensamientos mediante su patrullaje nocturno, mientras que posaban su vista hacia el frente y el viento se encargaba de mecer sus cabellos no podía quitarse ese recuerdo.

— ¿Por qué me necesitas? —Pregunto de la nada el gatito, girando el cuello hacia su bichito, la cual alzo la ceja extrañada— Me dijiste que me necesitabas —Repuso sin apartar esa seria mirada hacia ella.

Ella se sonrojo levemente al recordar eso y un poco vacilante se decidió a responder.

—P-porque eres mi compañero, somos un equipo, funcionamos juntos los dos —Respondió dirigiendo su mirada a un punto no concreto, solo lejos de la mirada del felino que la incomodaba por una extraño motivo— No sé qué haría sino estuvieras conmigo —Confeso sintiendo calor, avergonzándose al extremo, ya que nunca pensó que sinceraría de esta forma con el minino.

— ¿Solo por eso?

Se dedicó a preguntar Chat con el tono de voz demostrando decepción, lo que provoco que Ladybug se sentiría sorprendida y sobretodo ofendida, ya que para ella lo que confeso había sido una razón más que suficiente.

— ¿No me necesitas porque me quieres? —Cuestiono a los pocos segundos, observándola con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

— ¡Te quiero!

—Solo como amigos.

—Chat.

—No lo intentes negar es así, s-solo porque me necesitas me quieres...

Repuso mientras su voz perdía su volumen y sus ojos clavados en ella miraban de nuevo al frente, en ese instante a Ladybug se le oprimió el corazón, pero no dijo nada porque no sabía que decir, solo estando cabizbaja.

—Sabes mi Lady, yo no te necesito —Espeto impactando a su bichito quien inmediatamente alzo la mirada y la dirigió al minino quien seguía posando su vista al frente— Aunque eso es una mentira, aunque si te digo que te necesito también te estaría mintiendo —Dijo y ya pasado un minuto de silencio. Suspiro y continuo— Lo que quiero decir es que... no eres mi oxígeno, no te necesito para respirar, pero sin ti no siento que respiro...

Al terminar de decir eso dirigió sus ojos a los atónitos de ella.

—Me gustaría que te sintieras así cuando no estás conmigo.

Ante eso dicho a las milésimas de segundos el esbozo una enorme sonrisa y dijo que se olvidara lo de recién, quitando toda la seriedad del momento, empezando a contarle unos de sus malos chistes.

— Chat —Lo llamo con la intención de llamar su atención, pero al ver que no lo conseguía lo intento varias veces hasta que por fin lo hizo— Chat, sabes yo te quiero no porque te necesite. Te necesito porque te quiero.

Le confeso con las mejillas sonrojadas mirándolo fijamente con un extraño brillo en su mirada.

—Perdóname, si no te quiero más allá de la amistad, pero eres una persona importante para mí, eres la razón de que todos los días luche contra los Akumas y tenga el valor para hacerlo, eres mi confianza, eres mi seguridad, puedes pensar que lo que te estoy diciendo parece que solo te necesite, pero yo también te quiero, no me preguntes la razón, pero sé que no quisiera imaginarme un día que no estuvieras para contarme tus pésimas bromas y aparezcas con tus enormes sonrisas para ofrecerme unas de tus rosas y empieces a coquetearme.

Le explico sonriendo en el proceso ruborizándose mas fuerte por cada palabra dicha. Al finalizar ella de hablar, el gatito no pudo evitar que se le subieran los colores y sus pupilas se le dilataran enormemente.

"Te necesito y seguramente siempre te necesitare"

No pudiendo evitar que esas palabras que pronuncio a lo último se le quedaran grabadas en su mente y sobre todo su corazón. Y con una sonrisa se propuso a que lo siguiente que su Lady diga sea...

"Te necesito porque te amo"

Imposible, algunos podrían decir, pero para un persistente y obstinado gatito, no lo seria.


End file.
